Suspicion
by Flash Cat
Summary: Woody is giving Jessie looks from across the room, and she becomes suspicious. Just what is he planning for her?


**Author's Note**

This fiction is based on a video posted on Disney's website, and I highly recommend you go watch it. It's really cute! The link is in my profile.

Thanks for reading this in advance, enjoy!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Hey howdy hey, over there, just what do you think you're doin'?"

Jessie most definitely did not like the look that Woody was giving her from across the room. With his eyebrows raised, and lips curled, Woody glanced at Jessie ever so often, as if planning something. She sighed. His slight smile turned to a grin as he started to slink over, eying Hamm, who was lounging across the cassette player.

"Woody," she called in a mock warning tone, "Hold up there, Sheriff, what are you thinkin'?" He only removed his hat and kicked it across the floor as he slyly crept closer towards Jessie. Questioningly, she raised a single eyebrow and wrung her braid through her hands. If only she knew what he was planning! Woody rarely moved from his sweet, solitary state these days, and when he did, he was usually bitter. Today he seemed different. He looked much too excited for Jessie's tastes, causing her to cautiously start to inch in the opposite direction.

Finally approaching her, Woody offered Jessie his hand. His palms were smooth and flat, and long fingers curled just slightly. Looking up, Jessie studied his face. It had slightly softened under her critical gaze, causing any suspicion in Jessie to melt away. Again, Woody waved his hand as a gesture for her to take it. Hesitantly, Jessie slid her fingers into his, fitting them perfectly together as Woody stepped closer and cued Hamm to play the cassette. A quick violin tune accompanied with a flute riff suddenly filled the atmosphere, immediately bringing light to Woody's usually darkened features.

He smiled as he placed a hand on Jessie's waist and spun her around quickly a few times, then swung her away from him, only to pull her back by the arm. Again, he took Jessie's waist and led her in a tight, fast circle, and twirled her smoothly. She began to smile, her braid swinging about. What had come over him all of the sudden? He was never this fun!

Kicking up his legs, Woody had managed to scoop Jessie up in his arms. She grinned at Woody and neatly tucked her legs together as he smiled down at her for a few beats. Unfortunately, the moment of bliss was over in a second, as Woody tossed Jessie over his shoulder and slid her around his back. Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln, did he really have to take advantage of his wild side _this_ way? Jessie grimaced, preparing herself for his next move. Much to her surprise, he had effortlessly managed to flip her down his back once again, then pull her under his legs back to a standing position.

"Lordy, Woody, how in Stinky Pete's sake did you get so-" started Jessie, breathlessly. Woody had rolled onto his back, taking Jessie with him, but regrettably miscalculated his own strength and ended up launching her a good yard. Hamm, Rex and Slinky giggled in the Background as Woody bashfully looked around for Jessie. Spotting her, Woody crawled over, his apology dotted in his chocolate eyes.

"Sorry there," He chuckled, patting Jessie's shoulder and planting a friendly peck on her forehead. "I'll make it up to you," She shot him a death glare, but hints of amusement still lined her features.

"You better not, Cowboy," She growled, leaping onto his shoulders as Woody stood up, promptly falling off, and landing in Woody's arms before she hit the ground a second time.

"Show off," She accused jokingly, nuzzling her button nose against his long, noble one.

"Geez Jess, what do you think Buzz would say?" asked Woody with a smirk. Jessie gasped.

"Now, listen, you-" It was too late. Woody had already taken off, laughing, towards the den, where Buzz was watching reruns of _'Buzz Lightyear: Star Command.' _Fortunately, Jessie was just as quick.

"Hey Buzz," Woody blurted out, in the doorway of the den, "You wouldn't believe-" Jessie took a flying leap and landed on Woody's shoulders again, muffling him with her cowskin chaps.

"Don't listen to him, Buzz!" She cried, glimmers of a smile dancing around in her big green eyes. She lowered her voice.

"He lies!"

Buzz looked over the two, completely puzzled. His eyes rested on Woody, then slid back towards the TV.

"You are one sad, strange little man, Sheriff,"

Jessie laughed, amused, as Woody bucked down the hall, trying to throw Jessie off his shoulders. Sure, Buzz was confused, maybe a bit suspicious. But, he decided, he'd let it go this time. Best he didn't question it.

Woody flopped down on the hardwood floor, exhausted, watching as Jessie toppled down next to him.

"Hey Woody?" Jessie yawned.

"Yeah?"

"I really like you," she grinned. "Why, I think you might be in the running for the best friend I've ever had!"

"I really like you too," He replied, with a slight smile. "And I think you're in the running for the best friend- oh, what's this?" Woody paused, then exclaimed jokingly, "Oh, no, I forgot about Buzz!" Jessie giggled.

"We can call it a draw. For now, that is," She drawled mischievously.

With her head resting on Woody's stomach, Jessie beamed, looking out the large window at the end of the hall at remaining sunlight.

The two lay together in complete golden silence as the sun started to dip down. Occasionally, they would share a glance, only to blink back towards the now crimson stained sun once more. Jessie's eyelids began to grow heavy, and her cheerful nature sank into calmness as she closed her eyes and curled up against Woody. He encircled an arm around her protectively, his feelings and thoughts drifting away with his mind into oblivion. The sun finally sank under the horizon, taking with it memories made that day, But Jessie and Woody weren't concerned. No matter what, it would just rise again tomorrow.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Credits:

Disney, Pixar owns Toy Story and all characters in this fiction affiliated with it.

Please rate and review. Any constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated.

Rated K- For being adorable and innocent

Thank you for reading this, and happy trails to you, partner.

-Lissy


End file.
